clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Style
The Penguin Style is Club Penguin's monthly updated clothing catalog located in the Clothes Shop. As stated in the Ultimate Guide To Club Penguin: Volume 1, it is typically updated on the first Thursday of every month. Each issue has a different color and cover design. Graphics on the covers have also changed over the years. Member players can buy everything available, while free penguins can only buy limited items like colors, flag pins, and player card backgrounds, though in the newest issue there is one page which includes items that every penguin can buy. Each catalog features a "Penguins at Work" section which features a new job for penguins every month. Hidden items are often found on certain pages. Starting in January 2013 there is a page in the catalog for non-members to buy clothing. According to issue 175 of the Penguin Times, every item will return except for Party Hats and the pins. This is one of Club Penguin's oldest catalogs, as it has been around since Beta Testing. Penguins at Work |} Release History Clothing items for everyone Clothing items for everyone is a feature that was added in January 2013. It is a section in the Penguin Style that offers items that non-members can buy as well. It does not update along with the rest of the catalog, so the same Non-Member items are always available. Secret Message On May 2, 2008, a secret message was hidden in the back of the Penguin Style catalog that told the Gift Shop Manager to deliver all the left over clothes to the Party Committee so that they could start on their surprise party on May 16. To see the message, one would flip to the back cover of the catalog, and click on the gray box titled "How do I get coins?". then drag the box down to the bottom of the page, and it would reveal a small letter. Last, you would click on it to reveal the secret message. The message was about the upcoming Medieval Party 2008, and gave penguins a sneak peek of what the party would be like. Penguin Style Catalogs Trivia *The catalog was also used in the Sports Shop until its renovation. Penguin Style was then replaced with Snow and Sports. *Some of the penguins in the catalog have the same pose as penguins of old catalogs. *The Viking Helmet and Blue Viking Helmet are always available in the catalog. *The March 2006 Penguin Style was the first to include Feet Items. *The May 2006 Penguin Style was the first to include Backgrounds. *In November 2012, during Operation: Blackout, this catalog was renamed Herbert Style by Herbert. Also, during Operation: Blackout, pictures of Herbert's face were on almost all the penguin's faces. *The January 2013 catalog is the first clothing catalog that allows non-members to buy clothing. Also in the catalog, the looks of the penguins have been changed a bit. *Until February 2007, the catalog icon for the Penguin Style shared the same icon as the Better Igloos catalog. *Penguins At Work strangely didn't appear in the January 2013 catalog, making it the first catalog in 5 years not to contain Penguins At Work. It returned in February 2013. *The October 2005 catalog has the latest release date than any other Penguin Style in Club Penguin to date, being released on October 24, 2005. *On the back of each catalog there were boxes that said "How do I get coins?" and "Are there other clothes?" and then provided information answering those questions. Club Penguin removed these from the back of the catalog in July 2011. *As of the September 5, 2013 issue, all of the members only clothing price buttons have a red and gold membership badge on the left. *The October 2005 Penguin Style did not have a penguin on the cover.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/439960613502996480 *The March 2013 edition of the Penguin Style catalog is the first issue to contain free items. *All items bought from the Penguin Style during the Merry Walrus Party went towards Coins for Change donations. Fixed Glitches *The Nov '09 turned into the Sep '09 catalog for a short time but the items could not be purchased. *The front cover of the Jan '10 catalog said "Jan '09' for a short time. *The Jun. '11 catalog was not working properly, whenever a penguin bought an item from the catalog when it first came out, the penguin got banned. *The Jan. '12 catalog was not working properly, when a penguin tried to buy an item from it, it said that the item wasn't available. * The Aug '14 catalog was accidently released 1 week early on the Club Penguin app, but you couldn't buy anything. It was shortly removed after. See also *Clothes *Secret Items *Big Wigs *Clothes Shop SWF Sources and References Category:Printed Media Category:Coins